pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin epic explorations
pikmin epic explorations is a pikmin game that takes place after pikmin3 it is a fictional and noncannon game. The story : the game starts with a short clip explaining the disapearance of captain gray on pnf 507 and how dewie and evon are on their way to rescue him. However they hit an asteroid and crashland on pnf 404 where they meet the pikmin. Changes and captains: (( this entire page is not real)) upgrades like the fire suit and the rocket fist can only be equipped on one captain at a time. Each captain can have up to four things equipped on them at a time. However there is a large amount of upgrades that can be found. Dewie can throw captains further as well as pluck faster. Evon has a slightly faster throwing rate and a larger whistle radius. He is accidentally shot from the ship and is found near the edge of the curving stream. Alph can run slightly faster. The pikmin he whistles return to him quicker. Brittany is usually a bit slower than the others but her speed, throwing speed, and whistle radius increase the closer she is to a fruit. charlie can punch harder and pikmin under his command are more likely to prioritize combat over collecting treasure. Olimar is quite well balanced and pikmin that are affected by hazards that are called by him are far less likely to die Louie is like Brittany but his speed etc. increase when he is close to an enemy with a high seedworth. The president can throw pikmin the furthest and the pikmin undr his command are more likely to prioritize collecting treasure over combat. Captain gray, who is unlocked much later in the game can run the fastest and his pikmin do a little more damage. You can have up to four captains in the field at a time. Areas : Curving stream. It is the area where dewie crashlands and discovers red pikmin. You also find evon here Bizare chasm: A series of rivers with a giant toilet in the centre. Here you discover blue, and later white, pikmin. Alph is found here right before fighting the submerged terror. Cliffs of despair: A rocky area with a lot of bridges as well as wind hazards. Here you discover rock, then later purple pikmin. Charlie is found here after defeating the surging crusher. Subterainian labyrinth: an area that has many caves. You discover yellow, and later Bulbmin here. Olmar is discovered here. Deadly boulders: an area that looks somewhat like a ruined city, with a huge house in the middle. Flying, and later black pikmin are discovered here. Louie and brittany are discovered here at opposite ends of the area. Plains of doubt : a snowy area with some frozen lakes. Frost pikmin are found here. You can also find the president here. Gameplay: there are multiple goals: to collect the spaceship parts neccesary to travel to Pnf-505 and to collect all crew members. The amount of days you spend there can be extended using fruit, like in pikmin three. Pikmin cahanges: purple pikmin now do only slightly more damage then reds. They retain their shockwave ability. white pikmin niw do less poison damage, and can now ride poisonous geyseyrs that would kill other pikmin. Purple and, white pikmin now have onions. Please note that I am new here and that this my first article everCategory:Non-Canon Games Category:New games